Users interact with electronic devices, such as laptops, tablet computing devices, and smart telephones in a variety of ways. A user can view images on a display or input information using a touchscreen, keyboard, or buttons. The surfaces of the components in an electronic device, as well as the surface of the electronic device itself, can enhance the user experience by providing a tactile reduced friction surface that has a desired look or feel. However, mass manufacturing of the components that include the reduced friction surface can be difficult due to the presence of a cosmetic surface and/or display elements, such as symbols or glyphs. For example, machining around the full perimeter of a component may not be feasible when performed at mass manufacturing quantities. Additionally, positioning the transition between the surface of the component and the edges of the reduced friction surface in a non-visible location can be challenging depending on the design of the component. The transition can produce a noticeable and undesirable color change. The transition may also be detected by a user when the user touches or slides a finger over the surface.